thestalkingshadowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guide To Pyrrhia
Mudwings Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold undersides; large, flat heads with nostrils on the top of the snout. Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong; if hatched from a blood-red egg, they are physically resistant to fire and most extreme sources of heat. Queen/Heir: * Queen Terracota Known Animus Dragons: None SandWings Description: Pale yellow or white scales the color of desert sand; poisonous barbed tail; forked black tongues; eyes black as onyx. Abilities: Can survive a long time without water; poison enemies with tips of tails like scorpions (the cure for this venom is a certain cactus) bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire. Queen/Heir: * Queen Mirage * Heir Wildflower Known Animus Dragons: Peccary SeaWings Description: Blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; gills on their necks; bioluminescent stripes on their tails/snouts/underbellies. Royal SeaWings have large swirls and starbursts under their wings. Abilities: Can breathe underwater; have bioluminescent stripes behind their eyes and on their bodies (which give them their own language, called Aquatic); create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails; excellent swimmers (animus power runs in the royal family). Queen/Heir: * Queen Monsoon * Heir Starfish * Heir Phytoplankton Known Animus Dragons: Cyclone, Tidal, Plumose SkyWings Description: Red-gold, orange, and sometimes pink scales; enormous wings. Abilities: Powerful fighters and fliers; can breathe fire (Some are born with firescales). Queen: * Queen Starling * Heir Eaglet Known Animus Dragons: None RainWings Description: Scales constantly shift colors, depending on their mood. Usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails. Some scale colors include pink for happiness, pale green for fear, white for pain, red for anger, blue-purple for pride, deep purple for guilt or shame, and blue-gray for sadness. Abilities: Can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings; shoot a deadly black venom from their fangs, which destroys all living material and kills within minutes if it gets in the eyes or bloodstream (for which the only cure is venom from a related dragon); can imitate a bird call perfectly. Queen/Heir: *Queen Tangerine *Heir Chameleon *Heir Treefrog Known Animus Dragons: None IceWings Description: Silvery scales like snow or pale blue like ice; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end. Abilities: Can withstand sub-zero temperature and bright light; exhale a deadly freezing breath. Queen/Heir: * Queen Billow * Heir Perhiemate * Heir Gravel * Heir Blizzard Known Animus Dragons: None NightWings Description: Dark, midnight black scales with scattered silver scales on the underside of their wings, like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues. Abilities: Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows, some hatch with the power to read minds or tell the future. If a NightWing hatches under one full moon, they get either mind-reading or future sight, two full moons indicate both, and the rare three moons show that the dragonet is going to have powerful mind-reading and the power to see all possible futures. Queen/Heir: * Queen Stardust * Heir Pluto Known Animus Dragons: StrangeMagic